Loudspeakers generally comprise a frame, a motor structure, a diaphragm, a lower suspension or spider and a surround or upper suspension. In one type of speaker, the motor structure includes a permanent magnet sandwiched between a top plate and a back plate, with a pole piece centrally mounted on the back plate so that both the top plate and magnet are concentrically disposed about the pole piece. A magnetic gap is formed between the pole piece and top plate within which a voice coil is axially movable. Preferably, the voice coil consists of a hollow, cylindrical-shaped former having an inner surface and an outer surface which mounts a winding of wire.
The voice coil in speakers of the type described above is mounted within the magnetic gap by the upper and lower suspensions and the diaphragm. One end of the diaphragm is connected to the upper suspension, which, in turn, is mounted to the upper end of the frame. The lower suspension is connected at one end to the frame at a point between its upper and lower ends. The free ends of the diaphragm and lower suspension are mounted to the outer surface of the former of the voice coil and support it for axial movement within the magnetic gap. In many speaker designs, a dust cap is mounted over a central opening formed in the diaphragm so that contaminants are prevented from entering the interior of the speaker.
In the course of operation of speakers of the type described above, electrical energy is supplied to the voice coil causing it to axially move within the magnetic gap. The voice coil, diaphragm, upper suspension, lower suspension, and dust cap, if present, collectively form a “moving assembly” which reciprocates as a unit with the excursion of the voice coil.
The method of fabricating traditional loudspeakers such as noted above involves a process which takes place for the most part within the confines of the frame of the speaker. Initially, the frame is secured by screws, glue or other permanent fasteners to the motor structure. The voice coil is then placed over the pole piece of the motor structure, and a centering gauge is positioned between the voice coil and pole piece. The gap between the voice coil and pole piece, as well as the height of the voice coil within the overall speaker, are set at this stage of the assembly operation with the centering gauge in place.
After the voice coil is positioned relative to the pole piece, the spider or lower suspension is slid along the outer surface of the voice coil, from the top downwardly, until the outer periphery of the lower suspension rests against a spider plateau or seat formed in the frame. When seated, the lower suspension is glued to both the outer surface of the voice coil and to the spider plateau.
Many loudspeaker manufacturers purchase the upper suspension and the diaphragm as a pre-assembled unit from a third party. With the lower suspension in place, the diaphragm of the upper suspension—diaphragm unit is slipped over the voice coil and glued in placed on the outer surface of the former. The outer periphery of the upper suspension is then glued to an upper flange of the frame, and a gasket is attached to such upper flange outside of the upper suspension. Once all the glue has cured, the voice coil gauge is removed from between the voice coil and pole piece by pulling it upwardly through the central opening formed in the diaphragm. A dust cap is then glued to the diaphragm over its central opening.
Beginning with the pole piece of the motor structure, essentially the entire speaker consists of elements which are intended to be oriented in concentric relation to one another. The voice coil is concentric to the pole piece, and the upper suspension, lower suspension and diaphragm are concentric to the voice coil. Each of these elements is made within certain tolerances, and the tolerance “stack-up” or combined total from the voice coil radially outwardly to the upper suspension can be significant. Further, no effort is typically made to obtain fine alignment between the frame and motor structure which can add to tolerance stack-up problems, i.e., the seat or spider plateau in the frame where one end of the lower suspension is mounted, and the upper flange of the frame where the upper suspension is mounted, can be out of concentricity with respect to the pole piece of the motor structure. In most speaker designs, the total concentric tolerance stack-up must be absorbed by the upper suspension. Especially during high excursion of the voice coil, the upper suspension can deform if the tolerance stack-up is too high, causing the voice coil to “rock” or pivot within the magnetic gap. This can severely degrade the performance of the speaker.
Another problem with prior loudspeakers and their method of manufacture involves repairs and warranty work. As noted above, many of the speaker elements are permanently attached together with glue. In the event of a failure of a speaker element, a great deal of time and effort must be expended to clean the surfaces where glue has been applied before a new part can be installed. Generally, it requires skilled workers with special tools to clean part surfaces of glue, apply new glue and assemble new parts within concentricity tolerances. Moreover, expensive, specialized glues are employed in the manufacture of loudspeakers, which are not available to the public. Repairs and warranty work on loudspeakers are therefore typically performed at the factory by skilled workers rather than in the field.